The Way I Loved You
by Ary911
Summary: She never thought she would see him again... not after what she said to him that day. but here he was. in the flesh. major PERCABETH-ness! rated T just to be safe. based on the song by taylor swift. DISCONTINUED
1. a not so new student

**The Way I Loved You**

_**Chapter 1: A not so new student… **_

Annabeth's POV

"Hey good looking" someone said from behind me. I took a deep breath and put my hands in fists. I hated when guys called me that. I did a complete 180 and punched the guy straight in the chest. Sadly, that guy happened to be my boyfriend, Luke Sparks.

"Ow!" yelled Luke as he fell to the floor. I gasped then covered my mouth with my hand to hide my laughter. "This is not funny! I am in serious pain, believe it or not you have quite the punch!" I finally stopped my giggles to help him up and he smiled his famous bright-as-the-sun smile.

He grabbed my hand and we went off to lunch. When we walked in everyone literally turned and stared in our direction for five straight seconds then they went back to what they were doing. I was used to this because it happened pretty often… actually every day. Luke and I were the 'it' couple at Half-blood High. Yes half blood like demigods. This school was made just for us teen demigods so all my camp friends are here too. Well… except one.

Silena came rushing up to me as I grabbed my pizza from the lunch line. She was telling me about some dance that I really didn't care about because all I was thinking about was how perfect my life is. I mean I have the perfect boyfriend for starters. I'm class president and with out a doubt the smartest girl in all the school, I don't have a mortal enemy, AND I get to be with my friends all year. It's awesome. And to top it all off I have the best principal in the world that is coming right now.

"Attention everyone" Chiron began "We have a new student. But to most of you he's an old friend" as his sentence ended a kid came up next to him. He was a tall, dark haired, laid back looking kid with a wide smile and his eyes were a beautiful… Oh no… not him….

Not those eyes…. Not those beautiful sea green eyes.

"I would like you all to meet, or rather RE-meet, Percy Jackson."

**a/n: a few notes **

**1: ALL DEATHS IN ALL BOOKS ARE UNACCOUNTED FOR IN MY STORY! I CANT HAVE LUKE OR SILENA DIE!**

**2: review!**


	2. Athena for crying out loud!

The way I loved you

**A/N: I need to clear up a few things because that last chapter was looking pretty confusing when I read it on the site so here goes:**

**Luke Sparks is a name that I made up but is really Luke Castellan. I forgot his last name and a Nicholas Sparks book was right by my hand. **

**This is set a year after the war. All deaths that were in the books are literally thrown out the window. **

**I used to have a beta but now I don't. **** So I need a beta… **

**I didn't put a disclaimer! Omg! Ok here it is.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything that you've seen before… but I do own half-blood high! Yay me!**

Ch.2

Annabeth's POV

_(Flashback)_

"_Hey Annabeth" Percy called._

"_What's up Percy?" I asked._

"_Can I talk to you? But somewhere a bit more private?" he said. Right now we were by Thalia's tree. He grabbed my hand took me over to the lake. We sat down but he still didn't say anything. He looked really nervous. He was making ME nervous. _

_Suddenly he chuckled. "I had all of this planned out. But I guess it really coming out like I thought"_

"_Just spit it out Percy. You are really freaking me out now"_

"_Annabeth I just wanted to tell you that I really like you and I wanted to see if you felt the same way" Percy said quickly. Wow. I can't believe he just said that. This was a total shocker. How could he mean that? Now this is the one problem that disturbs me the most._

_How to tell him…_

"_Percy" I took my hand away from his. "I…it's just that…" his face fell._

"_It's Luke isn't it?" he asked with a sad smile. I just looked down and nodded._

"_Okay... I guess. I have gotta go… somewhere" he said getting up and leaving me alone by the lake with my thoughts._

_(End Flashback)_

I was brought back to reality by cheering and screaming of my camp friends as the welcomed Percy to the school. Silena ran to him and gave him a hug that could pop his eyeballs out. He laughed as she pulled back and gave Beckendorf one of those "manly" hugs. Then he came over to me and Luke.

What am I going to do? Wow. That is sad that a child of Athena—ATHENA for crying out loud!—didn't know what to do. And all because of a stupid boy!

"Hey Annabeth," he said calmly and with his usual lopsided grin. I took a deep breath and smiled back. He turned to Luke. "Hey what's up man?" he said as he shook his hand.

"Hey Percy" Luke said after shaking his hand. It was kind of funny because they looked like they were having the whole handshake of endurance contest. Ugh how stupid can these boys get? I was getting kind of bored so I went over to Charlie and Silena.

"Hey Annie," called Charlie laughing like the dork he is. Since the battle he has been a lot more open. He says there's no point being shy because life isn't long and you miss a lot of things when you're shy.

"Don't make me kick you smarty," I said coming over. Uh-oh! I'm in trouble. Silena linked her free arm through mine and dragged me out into the hallway.

She says "I know you want to scream so just do it". I raise my eyebrows and let them go again. There was no point fighting her. I took a deep breath and screamed for literally 29.7 seconds. Don't ask how I can count like that. Trust me… weird story.

"See don't you feel better." I nodded. "Good. So… WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO? HE'S HERE AND YOU ARE STILL HEAD OVER HEELS FOR HIM!" she screamed.

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" I whisper-yelled while I covered her mouth. She instantly covered her mouth and her eyes turned as big as saucers.

"Did I just…?"

"Yeah"

"That can't happen again"

"No it can't"

I took a deep breath and looked her in the eye. "The first thing we have to do is calm down. SO PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER!" I said shaking her by the shoulders. Then we started cracking up. But we were laughing so hard I thought that I was gonna pee in my shorts. "And don't worry… I would think that he was over the whole thing. It's been like 9 months. **(A/N: let me remind you that the flash back happened in August and this is early May… which means there is only one more month of school left. Anyway on to the story)** So there is no need to worry right?" I asked.

"Yeah you're right, I guess," she replied. Suddenly her eyes went wide and a giant smile lit up her face. "You're still going to do the karaoke night the night of the homecoming right?"

"Yepperoo" I said smiling.

"Yes!" she said walking away. I heard her mutter something like "Oh mommy I'm going to make you proud…"

"And by the way… I don't like Percy. Never have, never will," I called after her.

"Whatever," she called over her shoulder.

Percy POV 

When I saw her it was a rush of emotions. Sadness, relief, a little bit of anger directed at Luke but most of all I was happy. Happy to see her again. And most of all happy I was almost over her. Almost. This was going to be one heck of a month.

**A/N: OK people please forgive me for any mistakes because this one wasn't beta-ed so there might be a few mistakes. Review anything you found wrong or if you want to be my new beta. By the way sorry for the late update. I just don't usually update on weekends. It might happen but not often… sorry! **** Thanks for your patience.**


	3. filler chapter! i had writers block!

The way I loved you

Ch.3

**A/N: If I could review my own chapter overall I think the last chapter royally sucked! Guys I'm really sorry about the whole update issue because I don't update fast and I know that when people don't update fast you want to grab them by the hair and sit them at the computer. So anyway on with the disclaimer….**

**DISCLAIMER-INATOR!: Ary911 doesn't own anything that you have found familiar to Rick Riordan's books because plagiarizing is lying, cheating, and stealing. Not fun!**

**P.S: my undercover beta is back. YAY! She is the Awesomerestest person ever and her name is **_**Live-eviL XD**__**.**_

Percy POV (finally) 

Wow does Chiron know exactly how to make an entrance. Everyone was coming up to me giving me high-fives and hugs… everyone, except for two people. Annabeth and Luke. Annabeth seemed to be in some sort of daze and it was really weird. And Luke, her boyfriend, wait I think I just threw up a little, was shaking her and waving his hand in front of her face. All of a sudden she came to reality and shook her head like trying to dispel the thought from her mind.

Suddenly a little body was being crushed against mine. I was about to tell that person that they can go to Hades and get away from me but I noticed it was Silena and couldn't help but smile. Beckendorf came up behind her while putting his arm around her waist and gave me a hug.

"Hey man" I said "What's up?"

"Nothing much. Same old same old man" he replied.

"I see you two are still going strong as ever."

"Yep" said Silena "and I wish I had better news but Annabeth hasn't said a word about you since last time"

"Don't worry I'm fine… I guess. She has a boyfriend and stuff… so whatever," I said. Wow I didn't even convince myself with that.

She gave me a sad smile. "Go talk to her AND Luke so I can take her to talk outside for a second."

"Yes Mom," I said quietly. But she heard me anyway and she muttered something like "funny. Haha."

I wore a big smile as I came over to Annabeth and Luke. Gods! It makes want to barf, just to say this guy's name and now him AND Annabeth. Eww!

"Hey Annabeth" I called as I came over there. She didn't even say a word. She just nodded and smiled and walked away.

"Hey Luke," I said sticking out my hand. Yeah we weren't that close that we could give each other hugs and things.

"Hey Percy" he said taking my hand. And he was squeezing it too. Oh so he wanted to

play that game now… ok but guess what? I'm invincible you girlfriend stealing traitor! Haha. He gave up first. Suddenly I saw poor, poor Annabeth being pulled out of the cafeteria by none other than Silena Boguard.

Poor, poor Wise Girl…

**A/N: This was just a random filler chapter of the cafeteria scene in Percy's pov. I know it sucks but I had writers block. But now I know what to do… Yay! So please please please review. And if you awesomeness people could check out my beta's story forbidden love, that would make you awesomer than you already are since you decided to read my story so that it… BYE! **


	4. just my luck!

**The way I loved you**

**Ch.4: the only class…**

_Luke PO__V (GRRR! HATRED!)_

When Annabeth came back from being held 'prisoner' by Silena she looked more relaxed. And frankly I was glad because the next period we were in separate classes and I didn't want to leave her if she was still in that weird phase that she was in earlier.

Lunch was coming to a close so I pecked Annabeth on the cheek and said "See ya later baby. We're both going to be late if we stay any longer. Do you want me to walk you to class?"

"Huh? What? No that's fine I got it," she replied looking around for someone. She seemed to have not found that person so she picked up her stuff and left. But she was going the wrong way. Annabeth Chase, the smartest Athena child, went the wrong way after 8 months in school. WHAT?

"Annabeth," I called. "Biology is that way" I said pointing in the opposite direction.

"Oh yeah. Whoopsies," she said turning and giving me a kiss on the cheek before quickly slipping into her classroom.

I didn't know what was up except I was sure there was something wrong with Annabeth.

_Annabeth's POV_

"_That was so stupid!" _ I thought as I walked to my table. I didn't really like to work with people besides Luke and HIM so I was alone at my table.

But as they say, speak of the devil and the devil appears. He walked through the doors as soon as the thought passed through my mind. He waltzed up to the teacher's desk and handed him a note. The teacher looked up at him and smiled.

"Annabeth can you come here a moment?" he said.

_No!_

"Sure" I said closing my book and walking up to the front of the class.

"I know you like working alone but do you mind if Percy sits with you for the rest of the year," he asked.

I looked around the room to see if there was another seat. There wasn't.

Annoying? Very.

Inevitable? Probably.

"I guess so," I said turning back to my seat. Percy just shrugged at the teacher and walked behind me to my seat – well I guess OUR seat now—silently. I sat down on the inside next to the window and he sat in the aisle seat. Usually we don't do partner work but with my luck the teacher called out that today we had a partner lab and if we didn't work together we would fail. This was going to be a long hour.

**A/N: I know this was short but next time will be the big confrontation. And I need to know if you want it to start in Percy's POV or Annabeth's POV. So just my new chapterly shout out to my AWESOME beta-reader Live-eviL XD. Ok so review with your awesomeness and if you review I will give you a shout out next chapter! Okay gotta go places! Bye! C=**


	5. confrontations

The way I loved you

Ch.5: Confrontations

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was late but my sister's birthday was last Sunday and I barely had anytime to write last week. I feel terrible for having this up so late. :(. But I'm happy to be writing again! Ok whatever on with the chapter!**

BETA: Live-evil XD (Zoie: God's know what she would do without me)

Disclaimer: Percy: Say it.  
Me: No!  
Percy: *takes out riptide* SAY IT!  
Me: Um… Dude I'm mortal. That pen thingy doesn't hurt me Seaweed Brain.  
Percy: *silence*  
Me: If someone wants to apologize someone can do the disclaimer…  
Percy: Ugh! Fine. Ahem. Ary911 doesn't own anything that you have seen before. So that means she doesn't own me. Take that!  
Me: *pouts* Oh shut up! *runs off crying*  
Percy: Uh-oh! I'm in trouble…  
Me: Damn right you are!

  
Percy POV  
Annabeth's eyes widened and her shoulders sunk after the teacher had said that. Oh boy, this going to be a long hour.

I watched her as she started preparing all the materials. She seemed mad… really mad. Okay, you might not understand how really mad (put really mad in bold) Annabeth looks sometimes. So let me paint you a picture.

Imagine a grizzly bear, during hibernation and you're a little raccoon. You're hungry and you wander into his cave because you are starved and are too lazy to get your own food. Well now you're going to the back of his cave and getting his food and the bear wakes up. If you didn't understand yet, Annabeth is the bear and I just happen to be lucky enough to be the raccoon.

Well, as she's angrily setting all our materials on the table I start putting on my lab coat and goggles and in the process I knock over all her books. Oh, boy.

"Oh, man I'm really sorry Wis- I mean, Annabeth," I said stupidly as I reached down to try to pick up her stuff. Instead of punching me like I thought she would, she just rolled her eyes and laughed.

"You can call me Wise Girl, Seaweed Brain," she said as she bent down to pick up the rest of her stuff. I smiled at her and she smiled back. And since I knew she liked showing people how smart she was and I didn't know what the Hades we were doing I asked her, "So what does this thing do anyway?" Her smile went way wider as she started explaining how the Bunsen burner works. She showed me the different flames and what they were all used for. After about half an hour, she taught me how to operate it myself.

We were writing what we had seen when Annabeth's hand just stopped moving. I looked over and asked her "What's wrong?"

"Why aren't you mad at me?" Annabeth said turning to me with a look of exasperation on her face.

"What are you talking about?" I asked very confused.

"I'm talking about last summer." When I still didn't answer she continued, "You know when we were by the lake and you asked me about the… thing"

"Oh yeah. That thing," I said as I finally understood what was going on. "Why would I be mad at you? Okay so you didn't feel like I felt but that's okay. And when I said I had to be somewhere I really had to go. Grover was calling me with the whole empathy link thing. And I didn't want to tell you because it seemed kind of secret," I said as I grabbed her hand in mine and smiled at her.

She looked at our hands and took hers back. "Boyfriend," she said with a smile.

"But now do you understand why I'm not mad?"

She sighed and nodded and said "Yeah I get it. But then again I don't. Because if I was you…"

Right there I interrupted her. "If you were in my shoes we wouldn't be having this discussion now would we?" Before she could answer the teacher told us that we had to start cleaning up. We cleaned up our materials in silence. I didn't really try to get Annabeth to talk when she was thinking because that's like trying to Grover not to eat enchiladas. Impossible.

The bell rang and I was almost out the door when I heard "Percy?"

I turned to see Annabeth coming after me. "Can I see you later?"

Smiling I said, "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

Then who comes to ruin our moment? No not Clarisse. Guess again. Yep that's right. Luke. He comes by, glares at me for a while before he puts his hand around her waist and does the thing I most expect and least want him to do.

He kisses her.

On the lips.

Right in front of me.

Then we he finally pulls his slimy, lying lips away from hers he started walking away with her. She tried to turn but he held her tight. I wanted to help, trust me I really wanted to, but if I did I knew it would end in a deathly fight so I just took a deep breath and walked away.

**A/N: hey so I'm back! And happy to be! Anyway please review on this chapter even though I personally think it sucked… but whatever. Oh and I have to warn you the next chapter will be pretty short. Sorry! :/**


	6. what is your problem

The way loved I loved you

Ch.6: What is your problem?

**A/N: What's up party people? So since I realized I had a space of almost three weeks in between updates! I was like oh my god! So I plan to update faster now… so kudos to me… And you I guess if you're following this story. Ok forget my babbling and on with the story. But I have one more thing to say. Okay I understand that you want to get to the rest of your stories but just a little review makes my day! I love them thank you guys so much!**

**BETA: Live-eviL XD. By the way, my awesome beta person has a new story called 'Your Father's Who?' So if you are awesome… CHECK IT OUT! (Zoie: She's kissing up to me…)**

**Disclaimer: Okay I'm pretty tired and I want to finish this chapter quickly so no awesome disclaimer today. =(. So just remember I don't own anything familiar even though I wish I did.**

Annabeth's POV

"What was all that about?" I asked when we arrived at our next class.

"I don't trust him and I don't want you near him," Luke answered stiffly.

"Wait a second are you talking about Percy? No way! I'm not staying away from him, he's my best friend. We've fought countless monsters and he's helped me through everything. Especially when my childhood hero went to help Kronos," I said defiantly. **(A/N: My teacher said you don't spell Kronos with a 'K' and that's why she hated me the whole school year because I proved her wrong so take that Ms. A! KRONOS!)**

Luke didn't answer and his face was unreadable. Finally he just turned and left. "Where do you think you're going?" I yelled as he walked away.

"I'm skipping Annabeth! What did you think? Maybe you should try this sometime," he said as he left.

Running after him and grabbed his arm and said "No you're not. You are coming with me!" I looked him dead in the eye but he just pushed me to the ground. Then he squatted down next to me.

"No way princess. Not this time," he said before getting up and leaving me alone in the hallway, crying.

Luke's POV

I left Annabeth alone in hallway. I walked out of the school and into my car. Starting the car, which was really stuffy, I replied to a text I had gotten before driving off. I went faster and faster until I reached Goode High School.

_I'm here _

_Kay I'm walking out now _

_Great, I can't wait to see you._

"Me neither," said a voice a from behind the window. I jumped a little but smiled after I saw that beautiful face. I unlocked the door and she climbed in the car. I grabbed her waist and pulled her face to mine. She replied by putting her arms around my neck and pulling me closer. Then she stopped and laughed.

"Wow big problems with the little princess?" she asked as she ran her hands up and down my chest.

"You have no idea"

**A/N: Holy crab cakes! That last part was hard to write since I am a girl and I've never even had my first kiss. So did anyone think he was going to cheat? Does everyone hate Luke? Anyways I got to go so peace out peoples! And please please please review!**


	7. AN! please read!

The way I loved you

Ch: Author's Note!

I have three words for you guys. I AM STUMPED! Seriously I have no idea what to write next. So does anyone have any ideas? I need them if you want this story to go on. So just review or send me a PM about your idea. And no worries this idea will go to you. Ok I have to go. See ya laters!

Sincerely,

Ary911


	8. Written by betareader XD

**PLEASE READ SUPER IMPORTANT! :** **Okay, sadness but this chapter is written by me, Zoie, the beta-reader for this story. So, yeah, now for the reasoning for this chapter, well, you see your wonderful author has a virus on her computer and she won't have it fixed for a while. So she let me write this chapter, of course she gave me the plot line for the chapter I will just write it out and whatnot.**

**Now, if this chapter royally sucks then just post a review saying it did and then I will delete this chapter and tell the author to just hand write it (she really doesn't like doing that) and I'll copy it on my computer and post it for you DX but that would brake my heart. Anyway, if you like this chapter I would love for you to read my other story.**

**That is all!**

**Zoie**

**-OoO-**

(Annabeth POV)

I sat on the floor crying for I don't know how long. This always happened, he would get mad at me, we would fight, he would push me to the floor or slap me and a few days later we would be back to square 1 again. I was getting sick of it!

"Hey Annab- what's the matter?" I heard someone ask me, the bell for class had rung _ages_ ago, what was this person doing in the hallways? I look up and in front of me stood a worried Percy. Great, just peachy!

"N-nothing," I said, hiccupping. Pulling my knees closer to my chest I tilted my head down, trying to further hide the tears. Percy plopped down next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"It's okay. What happened?" I didn't mean to but something in me just pushed it out.

"It's Luke. He always does this! We get on so good but then we have a fight and he hurts me, nothing major, but he hurts me and leaves and then a few days later he comes back and acts as if it never happened," the words fell out uncontrollably and soon I had run out of breath.

"Oh, Annabeth," Percy said standing up, "come on, we'll head to my cabin and you can skip classes today." I nodded standing up with his help and following him out of the school and to his cabin. When we got there I dove head first into his bed shoving my face inot the pillow and letting the tears wash over me once again, beside me Percy sat rubbing my back.

-OoO-

(Silena POV)

"Ugh, that last class was so boring," I said aloud to no one in particular. Walking out of the school I hoisted my book bag further up my shoulder when my foot hit something. Looking down I noticed it to be a phone, not just any phone though, Luke's. Picking it up I figured that I could return it later but for know I could have some fun.

Smiling, I searched through his messages. I was shocked he only talked to one person, and that wasn't anybody I recognized.

_I'm here _

_Kay I'm walking out now_

_Great, I can't wait to see you._

Curious, I searched farther through his phone, it was wrong but I couldn't help myself.

_Hey, babe, u wanna hang out tonight?_

_Sure, you don't gotta deal with the little princess?_

_Not today, she's doin homework_

_Mkay, c u later ;)_

_Bye, love ya_

Annabeth needed to see this.

-OoO-

**Fail! –Hides- I know I really wish I could actually say that was good but my Gods do I hate it! But I promised I would post a chapter for her and I couldn't get a hold of her so this is the best I could do. Anyway, just please tell me what you think and if it was okay then please check out my story and review that because it's not doing well so… bye!**

**-Zoie –runs and hides-**


	9. Another by your awesome beta XD

**READ THIS NOTE: **Oh my gods I'm doing another one! And no one looked at my story… sadness, but whatever! I might have to adopt this story for a little while, tell me what you think of that idea. And now you may read on! (btw this is the beta speaking forgot to mention that earlier)

-OoO-

(Luke POV)

"Hold on tight," I said pulling the wheel to the car sharply heading back to the school.

"What happened?" my girlfriend asked looking a little peeved. I dropped my phone, Gods know how it happened, but it did and it was currently sitting in the parking lot to my school. I hoped.

"Just left something," I mumbled not wanting to seem like an idiot. Pulling into the parking lot I saw Silena looking at something in her hands, studying it intensely. Quickly I parked the car, shut it off, and beckoned my girlfriend to follow me. This was going to get ugly. Walking to Silena I noticed she had my cell phone. Wonderful!-not. I cleared my throat.

"Oh, Luke!" she let out a surprised noise stuffing her hand in her jacket pocket trying to hide the phone from me. My girlfriend struggled not to laugh; I had to admit seeing Silena looking like a five year old with their hand caught in the cookie jar was funny.

"Hey, Silena," I smiled at her, "Uhm, I think that's my phone in your pocket." Actually, I **know** it is. But I couldn't say that of course.

"Oh, I'm not sure cause this doesn't look like yours, not that I would know or anything," she chuckled nervously. "Anyway, who's this?" she asked gesturing to the girl next to me.

"No one of importance to you," snorted my girlfriend.

"Well…" Silena faltered, there really was no possible retort to that.

"Can I just have my phone back?" I snapped, this was taking to long.

"Fine, but tell me who she is," Silena was stubborn, I had to give her that.

"I want my phone back and then we'll tell you," I told her. I wasn't going to be true to my word and I guessed Silena could sense it.

"Not happening, you tell me first, then you get the phone. I know you and your little tricks so give it up. Is this the girl you talk to all the time over texts rather than Annabeth? Is she really better than Annabeth? Why are you even leading her on? Does it make you sleep better to know that you are off doing, God's know what, with some other girl when Annabeth does nothing of the sort?" by the end she was shouting, loud. And I was really glad that the school was deserted. All the teachers left ages ago and the students even earlier than that. Silena was out of breath and trying to calm down.

"I'm Sage, daughter of Athena," my girlfriend supplied after a minute. Silena's jaw fell to the floor.

"You're cheating on Annabeth with one of her sisters!" Silena looked livid and moved closer to me, striking me across the cheek.

"Hey," Sage snapped glaring at Silena, "if you're going to stand there and slap my boyfriend we are going to have some problems. So why don't you just give us the phone and then we can leave. You don't need to tell Annabeth and we won't have a problem with each other."

"Oh, I'm so scared!" Silena shouted throwing her hands in the air, "Did you even know he was cheating on Annabeth?"

"I knew," Sage said, standing straighter, "that Luke and I agreed on having him date Annabeth for her sake. She was so sad after that weirdo boy left, what was his name Percy, right? Anyway, he did this all for your friend Annabeth. She was crushing on him for_ever_, it was sick really, but he dated her so that she could get over the other boy. Now hand over the phone, we'll leave just don't ever mention this to Annabeth."

"Or what?" asked Silena. I had remained silent through their whole fight, knowing Sage was better at this than me.

"Well, a rumour might go around that you've been unfaithful to your significant other and, well, you wouldn't want that now would you?" Sage asked. I had to admit she was wise, just like her mother.

"No one would believe you," Silena spat, smirking.

"Me? No. But Luke, yes they would. Really it's just easier to forget you even found Luke's phone in the first place, just fork it over and we can pretend that this never really happened."

Silena looked hesitant, wanting to give us the phone so she wouldn't have problems with her boyfriend but she didn't want to just give up and not tell Annabeth. Finally she decided, " Here," she handed the phone to me and I snatched it quickly.

"Now get lost," my girlfriend demanded pointing off in a random direction. Silena complied trudging across the parking lot and away from the school, as soon as she turned the corner Sage looked at me.

"Dropping your phone was incredibly stupid, you know that."

"It's not like I wanted to drop my phone, have Silena, of all people, find it and read the texts. But yeah, I know." Jamming my phone in my pocket I walked back to my car.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked Sage opening her door then rounding the car to get into the driver side.

"Anything that can take my mind off of what just happened."

"Movies it is," I said with finality starting the car and pulling out of the parking lot.

-OoO-

**READ THIS NOTE TOO!: **So I made it longer for all of you that wanted it longer, I know it failed but whatever. R&R PLEASE I BEG YOU! AND CHECK OUT MY STORY! MY USERNAME IS Crazy-Plot-Bunny JUST CHECK OUT MY STORY!


	10. Bearing Good News

So this is only an author's note. Your original author is going to be writing the next chapter cause her computer is FINALLY fixed! So you will probably see no more chapters from me spare a few when I can convince Ary to let me…

Also, she's sad you guys didn't say you missed her in the reviews you left (she thinks I'm an attention hog) so PLEASE when you review for the next chapter she writes, express (a lot) how much you missed your original author, and how she is so much better than me.

The next chapter won't be up for a while because school kicks our arse and I have to make a quest for this lady but it will be up in due time.

-Your loving beta/author,

Alexis (Zoie(Crazy-Plot-Bunny))

**I LOVE YOU ALL!**


	11. El Beta on a Crazy Day

Hey, hey guys! It's me, your favorite (not) beta-reader from your favorite (absolutely) author! See, your author is a lazy bum (don't kill me?) and she wants to remake her story, because she reread it and said 'WTF!' (That's what she said) so you won't get an update for a while.

No problem though because when you get another update it will be an awesome, improved version of the original, which I will still be beta-ing (I hope). Your author also requested that I make this author's note and pretend I was she, but hey when do I ever care what she said? (Since always (Not really (Only a little))) (?)

So I am going to finish rambling and leave you with a nice goodbye! Message me I'm lonely! (Uhm… okay. (Let's delete that? (But it's to funny (Enough with the paranthesis (?))))

PAPAYAS!

-A.E. Reed (on one of her crazy days)


	12. The last notice VERY IMPORTANT!

Hello everyone! So this is the beta again. I doubt anyone is still looking at this story because it's been forever. I know, your author is lazy and what not but you all still love her. Sadly, though, she has decided to give up her story and put it up for adoption. Me needing something to write and deciding that this might be something good I adopting this story. Of course, it'll be posted up on my profile under my stories but in the summary of it I will post up it is an adopted story from her. Uh… what else?

Oh! I will not be changing ANYTHING that has already been posted. I'm just going to push chapters together and separate them as I see fit. I will probably be a little late in posting and most likely I will have the whole story written before I post up the fifth chapter or so because if I don't I'll never finish it. Also, if I will definitely be checking with the original author for anything she may want to add.

I hope you all don't see this as too much of a disappointment and read the re-written version (but still the same thing) of this story :) and thanks for staying with us (if you still are) through all this mess.

-A.E. Reed (previous beta and now adopted author)


End file.
